Time and Time Again
by Mychand
Summary: Caitlin is kidnapped by an old enemy and Hawke and Dom are forced to play a game of clues in order to get her back.
1. Part 1

**Part 1 of 4  
**

"Oh come on Hawke," begged Caitlin. "You said you would go to this costume party when we talked about it last week. Why are you changing your mind now?"

"Sorry Cait," replied Hawke. "It's just that an old girlfriend of mine contacted me this morning. She's a stewardess and I told her to give me a call the next time she had a long layover here."

Caitlin shot him a disappointed look. "Fine," she said. "But you're missing out on a good time."

Hawke grinned. "Oh, I think I'll have a good time without going to the party."

Caitlin shook her head. "Men!" she said with a sigh.

Later that afternoon, String watched as Caitlin started to get ready. She pulled her costume out of the car and went into the back room to change. The party was a local bar that the Airwolf crew liked to frequent. It was a hangout for pilots and they knew most of the regulars there.

When Caitlin came out of the back room, Hawke nearly choked on the water he had been drinking. To his surprise, she was wearing a very short and sexy French maid costume. Her hair was pulled up and a few little strands fell to the side of her face.

Caitlin looked at his expression and laughed. "What's with you?" she asked.

"I just wasn't expecting to see you in something like that," he replied.

"Oh," she said. "I lost a bet a few weeks ago with one of the guys down at the bar and well, I ended up having to wear the costume of his choice."

Hawke shook his head. "Don't tell me it was Mike," he replied.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.  
String grinned. "I think he has a crush on you," he replied. "So of course he'd make you wear something like that."

Caitlin shot him a dirty look. "I think he'd make any woman wear this," she replied. "Besides, you know he's not my type."

Hawke laughed. "Yeah, he is sort of the playboy type."

After she finished getting ready, Caitlin helped Hawke close up the hangar before she left.

"Have a good time," he told her as he walked her to the car and shut the door for her.

"I will," she replied. "See you tomorrow."

Hawke watched Caitlin drive away before he jumped into the jeep to head out and pick up his date for the evening.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

After picking up his date, Hawke headed to the cabin for dinner and wine. Things were going well and he felt relaxed and was enjoying his company when an unexpected call came in.

"This had better be good Michael," Hawke said sternly. "You're interrupting an important date."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news," replied Michael. "We have reason to believe that Caitlin's been kidnapped."

"What are you talking about?" asked String. "She was going to a costume party tonight."

"One of the men up at the bar said she went outside around nine with a guy that they thought was you based on what she had told them," Michael continued. "When one of the bouncers went out to give her the keys she had dropped, they saw a van pull up. Two men got out and with the help of the other guy they pulled her in and sped off. They were able to get the license plate number."

While Michael was talking, Hawke had gotten to his feet and had begun to pace around the cabin. "What did you find out from the plate?" he asked.

Michael took deep breath before continuing. "The van is registered to a dummy company," he replied. "I have some operatives who are buried deeply undercover in the actual company that it's a cover for and well, you're not going to like this."

"What is it Michael?" asked Hawke. "Tell me!"

"It's Horn," he replied. "He's the one who has Caitlin and I suspect we'll hear from him soon. I've tried to get a message to my guys on the inside but it's not easy. We don't want them exposed."

"Damn it," said Hawke. "I'm on my way."

Within the hour, Hawke and Dom were in Michael's office waiting for some kind of update on Caitlin.

"I should have gone to that party with her," Hawke said as he slammed his fist on Michael's desk. "If I'd been there he wouldn't have gotten his hands on her."

"Aw String," said Dom. "You couldn't be with her twenty four seven. He could've snatched her almost anywhere."

Hawke sighed. "But they said she thought it was me she was heading outside with," he replied. "She had her guard down."

"Don't worry String," replied Dom. "We'll get her back."

It wasn't until the next morning that a package was delivered to Hawke at the hangar. He opened it carefully and pulled out the video tape. He called out to Dom and took a deep breath before putting it in to view.

_"Well Mr. Hawke, we meet again," said Horn. "But this time things have changed. You see, I have something you want and in return you'll give me Airwolf. But, we are going to play a little game first. You will have seventy two hours from the time this is delivered to find the drop off location. I'll have one of my men give you clues along the way. The first one is in the envelope with this video. The quicker you find the locations the better. Every twenty four hours, your lady friend will be harmed in some way if you have not located the drop point at that time. If you have not found it within seventy two hours, she dies. You might ask why I'd do this if I want Airwolf so badly. Well, let's just say that this game and your pain will be as much of a reward as getting my hands on that machine. And I know in time, I'll have it."_

The video panned over to Caitlin who was tied up in a chair. As the camera zoomed onto her, Hawke could see that she had several bruises on her face and her eyes were slightly red.

"Dam him!" Hawke yelled at the television. "He's going to pay for this."

Dom shook his head. "This doesn't look good," he replied. "What's the first clue?"

Hawke opened the envelope and read the note inside. "It says go to the biggest mouse trap on earth," he replied.

The two sat and thought about the clue but didn't even know how to begin to solve it. When Michael pulled up to the hangar, they showed him the video and gave him the clue.

"Disneyland," said Michael. "I bet that's where you'll get the next clue."

"You're right," said Dom. "That makes sense. Let's get going."

"What a minute Dominick," said Michael. "I have some news. One of my inside operatives said he saw Caitlin last night. They have an office near the coast. But, she was moved and he's trying to find out where."

"Was she hurt badly?" String asked but wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"He said she was hurt because she tried to get away," replied Michael. "That's all he could tell us. I'll let you know as I get more information."

"Thanks," replied Dom. "We need to get going to Disneyland. I just pray that there aren't too many more clues. Caitlin doesn't have a lot of time."

**To be continued in two more parts...**


	2. Part 2

Okay, looks like this is actually going to be a four part story instead of three. I'll try to get a new update either later tonight or tomorrow night but I promise you won't have to wait until next weekend. Thanks for the reviews! :o)

**Part 2 of 4**

Dom and Hawke quickly retrieved Airwolf and headed to Disneyland to get the next clue. Hawke was quiet on the way there. He let his mind drift to Caitlin. He thought about the last time he saw her, how she looked and even her smile. He couldn't help but love her smile. The thought that Horn had her and that he was hurting her made him feel helpless and angry.

"This isn't your fault you know," Dom spoke up after several minutes of silence.

"I should have gone with her Dom," he said flatly. "Maybe he would have gotten her some other way but last night wouldn't have happened. She was really excited about that party. I just hope she's okay."

"We're coming up on the park now," replied Dom.

"Yeah, I see it," said Hawke. "You know Caitlin always said she wanted to come here but she thought maybe it was just for kids."

Dom smiled. "Hey, even big kids love this place," he replied. "Michael gave me special coordinates on a landing spot. We have permission from park management."

Within minutes Dom and Hawke were heading to the main gate in hopes of getting the next clue in finding Caitlin.

"I hate games," complained Hawke. "I just wish he'd tell me where he wants me to come and we'll get this over with."

"It seems like Horn is big on games," replied Dom. "For Caitlin's sake, I sure hope he doesn't drag this out on purpose."

As they waited, a young kid came up to them. He was wearing a character t-shirt and couldn't have been more than ten years old.

"Are you Stringfellow Hawke?" asked the kid.

Hawke stared at him. "Yeah," he replied.

"Here," the kid said as he handed him a package. "A man just bought my family six tickets and said all we had to do is have me give this to you."

String took the package and the kid immediately ran off and disappeared in the crowd.

"Let's find him," said Dom.

"I don't think it would do any good," replied Hawke. "Even if they could identify the person, they are long gone by now. Besides, we know Horn is a master of disguises."

Hawke opened the package as they made their way back to Airwolf. "This is just a tape," complained Hawke. "Let's get to the Lady and see what's on it."

As soon as they reach Airwolf, the two climbed in and immediately played the new tape.

_"Tsk, tsk," said Horn. "I knew you'd get the wrong idea from clue. It's too bad too because now I'll have to do more harm to your friend. Oh well, you'll find another clue when you get back to Santini Air. Hopefully this time you'll get it right."_

Hawke was seething. "He's playing with us," he said angrily.

"Of course he is," replied Dom. "Let's get back."

The two couldn't get back to Santini Air fast enough. As soon as they got inside, they saw a package sitting on the desk. Hawke quickly opened it. Inside was another video tape and what Hawke figured was meant to be some kind of clue.

_"Ah, so here we are again," said Horn. "Sadly your friend is not doing so well. I sure hope you figure out the location soon. You now have forty eight hours left."_

The camera panned to Caitlin who was once again sitting in a chair. This time her face was more bruised than the last time but the look on her face was the same. Hawke cringed at the sight and closed his eyes, trying hard to picture when he last saw her. It killed him to see her hurt and he didn't know how much more of it he could stand.

"What does the note say?" asked Dom.

String handed it over to him. "Not much," he replied. "It doesn't look like a clue. Maybe we have to go back to the first one and try again."

The note said:

_Sorry, you got it wrong. Now it's going to coast you._

String pulled out the first note and video. He watched it and kept going over the note in his head. When Michael joined them an hour later, he did the same thing.

"I don't know," said Michael. "He knew we'd go to Disneyland. Why would he purposely send us to the wrong place?"

Hawke stared at the first note and then the second. "What a minute," he replied. "Did you notice that he misspelled the word cost?"

"Yeah," replied Michael. "You think that's a clue? I just figured it was a typo."

"Wrong coast!" yelled Hawke. "We got the wrong coast!"

"Disney World!" replied Michael. "That's got to be it. Some of our inside intelligence shows that Horn has some connections to Florida."

"Dom!" yelled Hawke. "Let's go. We're going to Disney World!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Michael joined them this time. Hawke put Airwolf on auto pilot and began to watch the videos that Horn sent over and over.

"What's the purpose of watching those String?" asked Dom. "They're just going to make you crazy."

"I don't know Dom," he replied. "I feel like there is something in these videos that I'm missing. I can't seem to put my finger on it."

He stopped the screen on Caitlin's face. "Dom, can you pull up both videos with a shot of Caitlin side by side?" he asked.

"Sure, give me a minute," Dom replied.

String stared at the screen. "That's it," he said. "That's what's been bugging me."

"What?" asked Michael.

"This is the same video of Caitlin," he replied. "Her face looks more bruised but it's the same video."

"You think they doctored?" asked Dom. "Why do that?"

Hawke sighed deeply. "I don't know," he replied. "She either escaped…."

"Or she's already dead," continued Michael.

"No!" yelled Dom. "Not Cait. We can't think like that."

"I don't want to," replied Hawke. "But why else would he go to so much trouble and give us a clue that he knew would take us in the wrong direction?"

"I don't know," replied Dom. "But I'm not giving up on her yet."

"Neither am I," replied Hawke. "I'm going to find her no matter what."


	3. Part 3

**Part 3 of 4**

"We're coming up on Florida's west coast," said Dom.

"Did you get the landing instructions?" asked Michael. "We are fortunate that the Firm has connections within the park. They gave us a safe and exclusive place to land."

"Got it," replied Dom as he relayed the coordinates to Hawke.

Within an hour they found themselves waiting inside the front gate, hoping for some sort of contact.

"I don't know what we're waiting on," said Hawke. "If he doesn't have her anymore then what is he trying to pull?"

"We have no choice," replied Michael. "Dead or alive, he has some knowledge of Cait's whereabouts."

"I still don't like it," complained Hawke.

Within minutes, another young boy seemed to come out of nowhere and handed Hawke a package. This time he didn't stick around or speak to them. He just took off and disappeared quickly into the crowd.

Hawke opened the package. "It's another video tape and a radio. It says to review the tape for instructions."

The three quickly headed back to Airwolf to watch the video. This time Horn's demeanor seemed different to Hawke.

_"Time is closing in on your lady," he told them. "Sadly, it's not a small world after all. Your friend has just twenty four hours left. Our meeting location has been placed in an envelope addressed to you Hawke. You must figure out my last clue to find it. You may contact me with this radio for additional questions but I won't give you the location directly. You'll never find your friend without me. She might as well be on an island all by herself."_

"He sure is getting pretty smug with giving us this radio to contact him," said Hawke. "He's bluffing now, he has to be. This time he didn't even include Caitlin in the video."

"I think you should call him," said Dom.

"Not until we get the last clue," replied Hawke. "He may not have her anymore but he might some idea as to where she is and if she's still alive."

"Okay, so did you find a clue in this video?" asked Michael.

"Well yeah," replied Hawke. "It seems too easy though. He mentioned an island. There is only one island that I know of here."

"Tom Sawyer Island!" yelled Dom. "That has to be it."

"Let's go," said Hawke as they took off in the direction of Frontierland.

After taking the boat over to the island, the trio began to explore and search for the envelope that Horn mentioned.

Before Hawke could call, Horn contacted him via the radio.

"Well, well," he said. "I see you are good at figuring out clues. I'm done with playing this part of the game now. One of the workers on the island will have your envelope."

"Not so fast Horn," said Hawke. "I know you don't have Caitlin anymore. Your second video was faked and you didn't include her in the last one."

Horn laughed. "Well, I guess I knew you'd eventually figure it out," he replied. "The thing is I don't know if she's dead or alive at this point but my guess is that she's no longer among the living. She managed to get away by jumping. When my men circled went back, all they found was blood. So, unfortunately we end this here. I had high hopes of playing this out to the end. I guess there is no need for a last clue."

"It's not over yet Horn," yelled Hawke.

"I'm afraid it is," Horn replied. "I may not have gotten Airwolf this time but I managed to make you pay anyway. So, I still win. Until next time…"

Horn laughed before the radio went dead and Hawke only heard loud static coming from the other end.

"Damn it," he yelled. "How are we going to find her now?"

Dom was staring at the park map. "I think he gave us one last clue," said Dom. "Look, at the map. The train circles the park. What if she jumped off?"

"If she jumped off and got away, why hasn't she contacted us yet?" asked Hawke.

"Maybe she's out there hurt somewhere?" replied Dom. "We should at least go and check it out."

"It just doesn't make any sense Dom," said Hawke. "She couldn't have just vanished. Horn may still be playing with us."

"I don't know Hawke," replied Michael. "It sure didn't sound like it. He wouldn't have given up his chance at Airwolf if he still had her."

Hawke shook his head. "He's not going to give up that easily," he said. "Even if he walks away now, he'll be back. He obviously wants Airwolf and he won't stop until we catch him. And, I'm not giving up on that."

"In the meantime I say we check out the train," said Dom. "Maybe one of the workers saw something."

"I agree," replied Michael. "I'll see if my people can get any security video from around the train tracks and all the stations. If she was ever on that train, they should have some footage of it."

"I sure hope so," Hawke said sadly. "She didn't just vanish into thin air."

Dom and Hawke climbed aboard the first train that pulled into the station while Michael went to check on security videos. They positioned themselves opposite one another in order to get a view of both sides of the tracks. As they waited for the train to depart, Hawke's mind wandered to the last time he saw Caitlin. He thought about the look in her eyes when he told her he wasn't coming to the party as planned. Then flashes of Horn's video invaded his thoughts. He thought about the pain on her face and the first bruises that appeared to be real. "How could someone here not notice her?" he thought. She couldn't have still been wearing the costume but surely they would have seen her bruises."

Dom looked over at Hawke and frowned. "If she was here, we'll find out," he assured him. "I'm not giving up on finding her."

Hawke sighed deeply. "I'm not ready to give up yet either," he replied. "But I admit I'm afraid at what we might find."


	4. Part 4

**Part 4 of 4**

The two men met with Michael an hour later after taking the train around the park several times. Hawke was disappointed that they didn't come up with any clues and he hoped that Archangel would have some news for them.

"Were you able to find out anything Michael?" Hawke asked.

"My people are running the video through our computers," replied Michael. "They've input a photo of Caitlin in hopes of getting a match. It may take until late tonight to run it all though. There is a lot of footage."

"What about the workers?" asked Dom. "Has anyone reported an injured woman?"

"I've had several of my people interviewing anyone who worked in that area recently," he replied. "So far they haven't come up with anything but there are a few women who are off today that they haven't gotten in touch with."

Hawke found a chair and sat down. He felt drained and the lack of sleep wasn't helping. Dom couldn't help but notice that his friend looked as though he was about to pass out.

"Let's get a hotel room and get some rest," Dom said trying to coax Hawke into leaving. "We aren't going to do her any good if we fall flat on our faces."

Hawke was hesitant at first but finally agreed as long as they stayed somewhere close by. Michael promised to contact them when he got news. As soon as they got to the room, Hawke lay down on the bed and immediately fell asleep. Thoughts of Caitlin invaded his dreams.

_"You let me down," she told him. "Why couldn't you just come with me? What was so important about that other woman? I guess she's more important than me."_

_"No, she isn't," he objected. "You're family Caitlin. I'd do anything to protect you."_

_"It's too late," she replied. "You can't help me now. It's too late."_

Hawke was startled awake by the sound of the phone. He could feel his heart racing and he was shaking. He looked over at Dom who stared at him a moment before answering the call.

"Yeah Michael?" said Dom. "Really? Okay, we'll be right there."

"What's going on?" asked Hawke. "Did they find her?"

"He said his people think they've found video of her," replied Dom. "We need to get over there to verify."

Hawke jumped up and put his shirt back on. The two quickly made their way out of the hotel and met up with Michael who was at a security office just outside the park.

"Well?" Hawke asked. "What did you find?"

Michael pulled up the video. It was a bit grainy but they could tell that it was Caitlin.

"We see her jump from the train on the right side," replied Michael. "No one jumped after her. Once the train was out of site, she came from behind the shrubs. It looks like one of the employees helped her up. After that she disappears."

"How could she just disappear?" asked Dom.

Michael smiled. "Did you know this park sits on top of an underground complex?"

"Really?" asked Dom. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, most people don't," replied Michael. "It's a little known secret. It's how they move people and things around without disrupting the guests."

"So you think someone took Caitlin down into that complex?" asked Hawke.

"I'm pretty sure of it," replied Michael. "She doesn't show up on any of the other video footage after that point and she was last seen with one of the workers at the train station."

"So where is this worker? We need to speak to her now," demanded Hawke.

"They are still trying to reach her," said Michael.

Hawke sighed deeply. "At least we know she's alive," he replied. "I just don't understand why she hasn't contacted us."

A few minutes later a young woman approached them. "I heard you were looking for my friend Lanie," she told them. "She's out of town right now but I think I might be able to help."

"Do you know anything about our friend?" asked Hawke. "She might be hurt and we know Lanie was seen with her."

"Well, I'm not a hundred percent sure but my guess is that if your friend was hurt she probably took her to her mother," the girl replied.

"Her mother?" asked Michael. "Why is that?"

"Lanie's mother runs a home for battered woman," she replied. "It's not exactly advertised when someone is brought there so Lanie wouldn't have told anyone in fear of your friend's safety."

"Do you know where this place is?" asked Hawke.

"Of course," she replied. "But I'm only telling you this because my boss said you were legit. Lanie would be upset with me for giving out the address. I think I should go with you though. I know her mother well and she's not so trusting of outsiders."

"Thanks," replied Hawke.

The young lady took them to a small ranch just outside of Orlando. She was nervous and excited about flying in Airwolf. When they landed, they were immediately greeted by an older woman with slightly graying hair and tiny frame.

The woman stared at them as they climbed out of the helicopter. "What do you want?" she asked them.

"Mrs. Moore," said the young woman. "They work for the government. It's possible that you may have a friend of theirs here."

"Now you know I don't tell anyone who is staying here," she scolded the young woman. "How do I know you are who you say you are?"

Michael stepped in and presented the woman with verification. He explained that Caitlin had gone missing and they were worried that she'd been injured. After much convincing, the woman finally softened.

"She might be here," she said. "Do you have a picture of her?"

Dom handed the woman a picture of Caitlin that was taken with him and Hawke. The woman studied it a moment and then studied each of them.

"She's here," she said. "But she hasn't said a word since getting here. The doctors have checked her out. She suffered a minor concussion but they think she was traumatized in some way. I haven't even been able to get her to give me her name."

"It's Caitlin," whispered Hawke. "Will you please take us to her?"

The woman walked them to the back of the house where Caitlin was sitting in a lawn chair and staring at the sky.

"That's all she's done since she got her," the woman told them. "She just keeps looking up."

"She's a pilot," said Dom softly.

"Then she must have seen you land," said the woman.

The group slowly approached Caitlin but she didn't seem to notice. She just kept staring up at the sky.

"Cait…" said Hawke. "Caitlin are you okay?"

Caitlin turned and looked at him. Hawke could see the dark circles under her eyes and the marks left behind on her face by Horn's men. He moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms.

He hugged her tightly. When he pulled back, she stared at him. "Hawke?" she asked.

String smiled at her. "Yeah," he replied. "Are you okay?"

Tears ran down her face and he could feel her shaking. "I've been wracking my brains trying to figure out who I was and what had happened to me," she said. "When I saw the Lady, it all came flooding back."

Dom smiled and pulled her into a bear hug. "We were so worried about you," he told her. "I'm so glad you got away from Horn."

"It all happened so fast that I'm still not sure how I managed it," she replied.

"It's just a shame that Horn got away from us," said Michael.

"He'll try again," replied Hawke. "But it will be over my dead body before he gets his hands on Caitlin again."

"Hawke you can't exactly be with me all the time," Caitlin said.

"Try me," he replied.

Caitlin smiled and shook her head. "Okay well can we go home now?" she asked. "I miss it."

Hawke smiled back at her. "Sure," he replied. "We'll discuss this whole Horn thing later."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA

Two weeks later Caitlin found herself getting ready for yet another costume party. This time, it was different.

"Hawke I still can't believe you are actually throwing a costume party here at the hangar," she told him.

"Well, I figured it was the least I could do since you missed the last one," he replied. "I'm sorry about that."

"Why?" she asked. "It wasn't your fault."

Hawke took her hand and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah, it was," he replied. "I should have gone to that party with you. If I had, none of that would have happened."

"You don't know that," said Caitlin. "Horn is very resourceful. If he wanted to get to me bad enough, he would have found a way."

"Maybe but it wouldn't have been as easy," replied Hawke.

"Hey, I didn't make it easy on them," she replied. "I went kicking and screaming."

Hawke smiled and looked down at her costume. "Yeah, I bet you did," he said and then added. "This costume is much more fitting of your personality."

Caitlin grinned. "Yeah, I figured I couldn't go wrong going as Amelia Earhart."

String reached up and tucked in the strand of hair that was sticking out of the hat she was wearing. "I think it's much sexier than that old French maid costume," he said.

Caitlin stared at him as he pulled her even closer and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"What was that for?" she asked afterwards.

"Oh, just something I've wanted to do for awhile now," he replied.

"Well, okay," she replied while trying to act coy. "But can we try that again. I wasn't quite ready."

Hawke laughed. "You got it," he replied as he pulled her to him once again and kissed her. This time she took him by surprise when she responded back.

"This is going to be a great party and a great night," she said afterwards.

"It sure is," he replied with a smile. "It sure is."

**The End**

_I moved the story location to Disney World because well, I've never been to Disneyland and I was a season ticket holder to Disney World and know more about it. Yes, there really is an underground there. I didn't make that up. It's a cool little known fact. Thanks again for the reviews. :o)_


End file.
